Yuki Nagato and Minami Meada
by Yamashita Kumiko
Summary: Have you ever wondered...Haruhi and the gang were completely stranger to Yuki? Nagato Yuki as a human being not an alien living her own life in a small town named Akiyoshi near Tokyo. An genius had hardly any friends but one..Meada Minami, a true best friend to Yuki. Yuki a human who lost most of her memories caused by a tragedy living alone in that apartment? Tell me your views...


_**Hi, Kumiko desu~~~ Here is one of my fav char Yuki Nagato fanfic…Do tell me your views about the story.. **_

In a small town named Akiyoshi in Japan, there was a quiet girl whose name is Yuki Nagato. Yuki is a genius in IT and Technology and had a special ability to find information using the word 'data'. In her class, no one dare to approach to her as she tends to say "weird logic" that average human can't understand. She always sat at the corner end of her class and read books. She was known as "the Frozen Queen of Tests and Exam" in both school and class, and hardly had any friends except one…..

One cheerful girl which is first in "Top girls that Guys want to date" survey one by the boys in the school. Her name is Minami Meada who find Yuki "interesting" and is a totally opposite character of Yuki. Minami was known as "Princess of Sports" is an ace of Track and Field and other sports but barely manageable in her studies. She always had a bad a habit of running at a high speed and bumping into people which happened to Yuki when they first met. She spent for around 6 months to a year for Yuki acknowledging her as a friend, got close and started hanging out. With that, the "Queen" and "Princess" which also Yuki and Minami became famous people in the school and getting into the spotlight for no reason. Today, Yuki was asked by Computer Science club to help them while Minami had extra lesson on English as she caught asleep in class. Both of them agreed to meet in library at arrived at 4pmand waited for Minami for an hour. Finding something is wrong, Yuki decided to head to the classroom looking for her and to the staff room where the English teacher, Mr Maron was sitting there. She was told that class has ended and she thought maybe Minami came into the library when she went out looking for her. But it was not the case, instead of finding her there; she found a letter.

The letter stated that her friend was kidnapped and it is a game where the prize is Minami, she has to go to xxx for the next clue. The weird thing starts here, the sentence follow "Do you have what it takes to save your friend? "And the bottom left of the letter, had a familiar sign but she just can't remember. Without a second nervous thought, she took down the important points from the letter and rushed out of the school, got on to her motor-bicycle which she herself invented and rushed off to the next clue. Thinking back, there was no clue in the first letter and focused on rushing to the next venue. She arrived at the Chinese Garden. At the bench, she found a card, a bunch of keys with a treasure box messed chained with chains plus a code locker and a lock. The next task for her was to find the correct key and opened the box; inside box will be the next clue. As she was trying, she looked at her surrounding, her headache suddenly came and she sensed was watching every move of her. She took her laptop and a hacked the code, she finally unlocked the box code and finds a pass and a card. The card stated a Technology problem and said "What do you think? Anything sparked your mind? The next place was at xxxx xxx xx building and room 532 and more… , the same sign appeared again and her head starting to hurt more again

Yuki rushed to the venue and had a feeling that it was her brother who she doesn't know or someone very close to her. She then found herself in a room full of computer and screen showed red "DENIED". The success if this was to clear 12 computers and injected an anti-computer virus that she programmed. As she was doing the typing of the computer, everything, the place, objective of the previously, made sense to her. She let a smile and a laugh, she finally figured everything.

After 30 minutes of clearing, she heads the final "destination", her home in an apartment. She walked straight to the dining room and found Minami with a happiness face, in front was a table of cakes and dessert. Minami even asked Yuki to join her, but seeing Minami was in zero harm, she refuse and said, see her later. She then headed to her brother's room full of computer screen which was locked the whole time. She talked to her brother inside as he was viewing the sky at the window with chair back facing Yuki when waiting for her. Her brother laughed as he listened to her theory. And told her it was a test for her after all. Yuki had reunited with her brother after a series of incident befall to her family.


End file.
